


侑先生，這是什麼吸血鬼式的幽默嗎？

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Twilight References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ＊稻荷崎全員吸血鬼設定 (但本篇只有北、侑出現)＊大量ooc
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 8





	侑先生，這是什麼吸血鬼式的幽默嗎？

「北前輩，你是脆脆派還是軟軟派呢？」

「什麼？」

侑面無表情地盯著眼前的速食店，開口的聲音毫無起伏。現在已經不算是晚餐的尖峰時段，但光臨的人潮仍絡繹不絕，餐廳裡的笑語晏晏和叫號的呼喊聲隨著推門進出的風鈴鑽進兩人聽覺過於犀利的耳裡。

「我是說薯條啦，北前輩喜歡喀滋喀滋還是軟綿綿的呢？」

「我沒吃過。我們也不能吃。」北簡短地回答，皺眉凝視正大笑著把番茄醬擠進可樂的幾個高中生。

「是喔。」侑似乎不在意，他歪著頭繼續觀察速食店的生態，眼神在兩層樓間來來回回。

這個小區不是他常狩獵的範圍，他更愛大學城，因為那裡有滿坑滿谷的愚蠢大學生在夜晚用酒精把自己灌到斷片，方便他進食。偶爾侑心情好時還會一邊吸吮醉到神智不清的青年，一邊跟對方閒聊。

「有沒有女朋友啊？」侑的虎牙輕輕滑過獵物的脖頸。

「有啊....欸親....小力一點，我女友....會發現。」

「別擔心，我很會弄啦，我幹這行很久了。」侑會一邊低聲回答，一邊隨手從旁邊女生的包包中翻出一支口紅，漫不經心地在青年的領口上輕塗出嘴唇的形狀。當然，他只敢在北看不到的情況下惡作劇。

安靜。快速。不造成重大傷害。不碰14歲以下的人類。這些是他們為自己訂下的規矩，他們和普通人類共存的方式。

「高中生都成群結隊地行動，在這裡等人落單的效率好像有點低？」過了快半小時後，侑忍不住問，轉頭看了看始終沈默的前輩，在北暗紅色的雙眸瞥向自己時又心虛地迅速轉移視線。

「你現在看到的那些人全都是來合宿的。他們剛打完三場比賽，晚上會倒頭就睡。」北平靜地解釋，「好好觀察他們每個人的習慣、肢體動作。他們的住處在那裡，」他伸出手指了指不遠處的老舊旅社，「窗戶很好打開。房間沒監視器。半夜兩點行動。」

「知道了。」侑做出遵命的手勢，蹲下來繼續從高處饒富興致地盯著速食店裡精力充沛的學生看。

吸血鬼並不會腳痠，但侑喜歡蹲下來專注地看某件事情，模仿人類孩童蹲在地上看成排的螞蟻搬運碎掉的糖果。這些人類知不知道自己比螞蟻更有趣呢。侑出神地凝視著餐廳裡一個笑得開懷、跟同伴打鬧的橘髮少年時，如此心想。

－－－－－

為了以防萬一，北讓侑穿了高中生的體育服，又給他配了一雙全新的球鞋。

「白色的很容易弄髒耶...」侑悄聲抱怨。北充耳不聞，侑是他知道的吸血鬼裡手腳最俐落敏捷的。

「四點前準時回來。」他簡單地提醒因飢渴而有些焦躁的後輩便不再多留。

旅社的房間一律是上下鋪，學生也如北所說睡得深沈，侑在人少的第三層迅速狩獵完後，悠悠地沿著昏暗的樓梯下樓離開。太順利了，侑推開幾乎鏽掉的窗戶、跳出旅社時輕飄飄地想，我幾乎不用動手----

「咦，你是不是迷路了？」

正要走到建築後的侑右手腕突然被不尋常的熱度包覆，陌生的觸感使他跳起來、用力甩開手，同時警戒地轉頭。

「哇，你的手好冰喔！沒事吧？」聲音的源頭是一名橘髮少年。他露出驚訝的表情，臉上旋即又綻出溫和的微笑，「你是住隔壁旅館的吧？是不是也跟我一樣睡不著？」

侑沒有說話。他僵直地站在原地瞪著方才在速食店看過的少年，思索逃跑的方法。 _你就跟攤開的書一樣容易被看透，所以遇到事情時別說謊也別開口_ 。北說過的話在他腦裡嗡嗡作響。離日出還有好一陣子，在外面待一下應該也沒關係。

於是侑不顧少年驚愕的呼喚，轉身拔腿就跑，在跑了幾秒後猛然想起要按照人類標準的速度抬腿，又刻意慢下來跑了一段路。雖然比預計的早了一點，但先趕到約定的地點等北前輩也沒關係吧？如此思索的侑鬆了一口氣，卻立刻被突然從後方揪住自己衣服的力道嚇得停住。

「等...等一下....哈....你跑得好快......」剛剛的橘髮少年不知道什麼時候追了上來，一手捏著侑的衣角，一手扶著胸口大口喘氣。侑簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛。這是人類嗎？他怎麼辦到的？

「你、你瘋了嗎？！你他媽是怎麼追上的....」又驚又怒的侑忍不住向少年跨一大步，「不對，你為什麼跟來了啊！」他生氣地大吼，在看到少年詫異的表情後才悚然發覺自己做了什麼事。

「你...你的牙齒...該不..唔！」少年話音未落，纖細的脖子便被侑的大手掐住，他痛苦地皺起眉，瞇眼看著不悅地俯視自己的男人。

「對，我是吸血鬼，今天你真不走運。」侑咬牙說道，手的力度漸漸加大，「不過沒關係，現在很快就會變成你人生中最後的不幸時刻了。」 _力氣好小，簡直輕而易舉。可惜了這張可愛的臉_ 。侑偏過頭，臉慢慢靠近正吃力掙扎、嗆咳著的少年，嘴唇快觸碰到其肌膚時卻突然感到一陣暈眩。

香氣。鋪天蓋地的香氣。蓬鬆、柔軟的氣味，像剛收好的床單，或者清晨的森林。是侑自己都不確定有沒有聞過、不知曉其名字的模糊的味道----他快遺忘的陽光的氣味。他突然使不上力氣。  
橘髮少年趁侑愣住的空擋用力踢了後者最脆弱的部位，使有些迷茫的侑猝不及防地腿軟跪下，手也跟著鬆開。這下兩人都倒在地上大口吸氣、咳嗽，只是侑的姿勢更加難看一些。

「喂...雖然我沒想生小孩...但你...咳...好歹..踢別的地方吧....」蜷縮成一團的侑用氣音開口。

「咳...剛剛...是誰...想先殺了我啊......」少年也氣得不輕，他四肢著地、盈滿生理淚水的雙眼哀怨地盯著倒地不起的男人，嘴角竟有些上揚。「不過...你真的是吸血鬼？」

「騙你幹嘛？」侑斜眼看他，石膏色的臉比平常更加蒼白，「你....完全不怕我啊？我可是...殺人不眨眼的喔？」

少年愣了一秒，接著忍不住咯咯笑，「這是什麼吸血鬼式的幽默嗎？我聽說吸血鬼本來就不眨眼睛的，不是嗎？」

侑像聽到圈外人聽懂圈內笑話一樣瞪大雙眼，看著少年慢慢坐起，突然用晶亮的眼神興奮地看著自己。「欸，吸血鬼都跑那麼快喔？那你們也跳得高嗎？」

「哈啊？」

「真好啊，難怪你們學校那麼強！不過我今天沒看到你耶...啊！難道你是被保留到最後的秘密武器！」少年恍然大悟地用拳頭輕敲掌心，隨即又陷入苦思，「不對，可是你只能晚上行動....」

這小子在說什麼？侑呆呆地聽著。這時他想起什麼似地低頭看了看自己的運動服。啊。被誤會了。

「你剛剛，是不是很驚訝我跑很快？」少年把臉湊得更近，眼神澄澈而無懼地對上侑鮮紅色的雙眸，好似侑是他的同班同學，而不是不久前才剛展現其獠牙的怪物。「我在球場上跑得更快喔！」少年咧起嘴笑，「嘿嘿，現在我不只人類，連吸血鬼都嚇過了。」

「你現在....是在跟我炫耀你的運動神經？」侑不知不覺跟著坐起，艱難地回話。他的腦子現在一團亂，邏輯像打結的毛線。這人到底是怎樣？他在說什麼？還是這是時下高中生的流行？是我的問題嗎？

「你打什麼位置？我的名字叫日向翔陽，是MB。你呢？」少年站起身，笑得燦爛。他對侑伸出手。侑盯著少年的手掌、猶豫著，眼角餘光突然瞄到不遠處、站在約定的公車站牌下的北。他那嬌小的前輩正望向自己，眼神冰冷而驚訝。再過一下就要破曉了。

 _必須殺了他_ ，侑最終無視對方的手，搖搖晃晃地起身，對著自己喃喃自語。

「明天。明天晚上，跟我們一起打排球吧！」少年向侑走近一步，抬頭凝視他，眼神認真。「然後，看你要怎麼處置我都沒關係。」

侑看到北慢慢地走向少年，舌頭輕舔嘴唇。看到天空的顏色漸漸轉淺、透出亮光。他回應日向灼熱的目光，突然下了一個決定。

侑一把攬住日向的腰，將他緊緊收進自己懷裡，臉埋進他頸邊。他必須用盡全身力氣才能在對方的溫度和氣味中保持清醒。

「我是侑。現在閉上眼睛，別說話。」

所有吸血鬼都知道在人類體內注射太多自己的毒液會發生什麼事。這個世界不缺更多他們的同類。不缺更多的孤獨。

侑並不需要氧氣，但他在自己的利齒刺進少年溫暖的肌膚前，依然深吸了一口氣。


End file.
